Potential Unleashed
by ekrolo2
Summary: "You know, I actually could've beaten the Fat Boo with Super Saiyan 3 when I met him... But I wanted the new generation to make sure they could take care of themselves...". In this version of the Boo arcs climax, the next generation does exactly that.
1. Chapter 1

"Someone's coming!" Trunks and Goten shouted at the same time, their heads snapping in the same direction as Piccolo's. Where the massive, sudden power was coming towards them.

"... But who...?!" Piccolo asked, feeling a fresh cold sweat break out all over. "Such powerful ki...! Can this be some new enemy...?!"

He hoped not, after everything that's happened these past 24 hours, an even stronger Majin Boo was trouble enough. It didn't help the monster in-question was back on his feet and growling behind Piccolo at whatever was coming.

His sharp hearing picked up the sound barrier cracking and ground underneath being snapped aside from the force of the flight. Piccolo soon started picking up what it looked like, an Earthling from the skin, body shape, and black hair. Very distinct spiked black hair he swore he recognized. Then he saw what this person was wearing, white gloves and boots with a black outfit.

"It's... Vegeta?!"

"No!" Goten shouted back the answer. "It's... My big brother!"

Piccolo snapped around to look at him. "What?!" Then he turned back toward the approaching shape. "... But how...?!"

That's when he finally landed, skidding his boots against the ground and smiling at them. Looking just like he did when Piccolo last saw him before Dabra turned him to stone. Gohan was alive!

"Phew!" He sighed. "I'm in time!"

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted while Goten ran over to him.

"Gohan!" He cried out, hugging his big brother's leg. "We thought you were dead!"

"Lord Kaioshin saved me!" Gohan explained, rubbing the top of Goten's head affectionately. "I was with him and dad till now."

Piccolo kept staring silently at his former pupil, not only because he was miraculously alive in front of him. Something felt different about him, not just his features, but the intensity of his ki.

Its strength was incomprehensibly vast, but also calm, lacking the ferocious intensity it always had when Gohan got mad.

Before he could ask what happened to him, Gohan asked them first. "Where's everyone else?"

"Boo killed them all!" Trunks yelled.

"What?!" Gohan's smile vanished. "Mom? Grampa?! Everyone...?!"

"Yeah, we're all that's left!" Goten answered with an angry shout before scowling over to Majin Boo.

"Eheheh,... They tasted good!" Boo, the monster, actually had the gall to gloat. "I turned 'em into chocolate! They tasted real good!"

He kept laughing and rubbing his belly, and Piccolo prepared himself to stop Goten and Trunks from doing something stupid when Gohan moved. It took him a second to understand what exactly happened when Boo was suddenly gone.

If he didn't see Gohan move into his punching stance, Piccolo doubted he'd have ever realized what exactly just happened.

"You two can't fuse yet, right?" Gohan asked the two boys who were just as shocked as Piccolo. They answered with stunned noes and nopes. "Okay, I'll try to finish him off before then but please don't interfere unless you're ready to become Gotenks again, alright?"

They answered with stunned yes' and sure things.

"Thank you! Oh and listen to Piccolo!" Then he moved again and was halfway across the planet where Majin Boo was waiting.

* * *

"Rrrraaawwwwrrrrr!" Majin Boo shouted, tossing dozens of pink ki blasts Gohan's way, his arms spinning like helicopter propellers with each throw. "You die!"

Gohan zigzagged through the barrage, ducking, rolling, jerking suddenly up and down. None of them were landing, but he knew they'd do some damage if they did. Luckily for him, Boo was too angry or inexperienced to correct the problem.

 _Time to use it to my advantage._

Dodging a couple dozen more blasts, Gohan closed the distance and shouted when his arm pulled back for a punch. Boo growled at him and swung his arms to attack but hit nothing. A second before he attacked, Gohan thrust his pulled backhand towards the ground and propelled himself over Boo with a small blast.

While Boo was wondering what just happened, Gohan was already landing a mid-air spin kick to the side of his face. The spot where he landed, Boo's face had a big hole shaped like Gohan's boot heel in it. Before Boo could recover, Gohan landed on the ground in a crouching position and spun to sweep Boo off his feet. With Boo helpless in mid-air for a few seconds, Gohan jumped from the crouch, spun vertically in mid-air then rammed both his fists into Boo's stomach.

"Guuuaaaaagghhhh!" Boo groaned out when all of him smashed into the ground, breaking it into millions of pieces.

Gohan tried to fire off a Masenko to end the fight but Boo must've gotten even angrier or felt his ki spike up because when he shouted, Gohan had to break the attack and shield himself from the massive explosion of ki.

The whole world seemed to spin all over the place as Gohan flew and only stopped when he finally landed his feet on firm ground. Boo decided to go on the offense, flying towards him with his pink ki leaking out all over the place. Gohan ducked under a punch then retaliated with one of his own.

It landed, twisting the lower part of Boo's lip into a weird mess of mangled teeth but he just growled, fixed it and kept coming at him. As the two traded blows, Gohan got a better feel for his power.

 _He's almost as strong and fast as me! But!_ Gohan caught another punch and used the momentum Boo built up to swing him a few feet off the ground and smash him right into it. _He has no idea how to fight!_

But it wasn't enough of an edge, every time it looked like he'd done some damage, Boo just fixed himself. It didn't help his ki didn't go down at all. Even Cell got tired the longer he fought or fixed himself up, but Majin Boo was on a totally other level.

 _No wonder Goten and Trunks had so much trouble finishing him off!_

Boo shouted again and raised his hand for another punch but when Gohan went to stop it again, it suddenly stopped an inch away from his palm. "What the-"

The monster grinned when, in a split second, his whole head sunk into his chest then launched itself toward Gohan like a messed up wind up toy. It took Gohan by surprise and suddenly knocked him off his feet when their heads connected.

Before he could land, Boo's hands extended too, wrapping around his legs and with one fast motion, swung into a mountain. Gohan wasn't sure how many miles of rock he'd gone through by the time it was over but he was pretty sure Boo cut half of it with him. Then the arms pulled him out with Boo cackling on the other end which Gohan let him do until the distance was closed.

When it was, Gohan swung his arm, firing off a stream of ki out of it all the while and cutting Boo's arms off. The look on his face when it happened was kinda priceless. But it meant an opportunity too.

"Sorry for borrowing this Krillin!" He said before firing off a few Kienzan at the fuming Boo, just like he'd hoped, they sliced through him like a knife through fish. When Boo looked more like a few big chunks of meat falling towards the ground, Gohan powered himself up and put both his hands over his forehead. When he thrust them at Boo, the energy was bright, yellow and very powerful. "Masenko!"

The battlefield went up in an explosion going for miles into the air and ground, filling up the whole place with smoke and fire. Besides that, it was quiet too, he couldn't sense Boo at all.

 _Is he dead or...?_

* * *

"H-holy crap!" Trunks shouted, smiling like an idiot. "G-Gohan did it! He smashed that creep Boo!"

"Awesome! I always knew big bro was awesome!" Goten joined him, smiling as well and giving his best friend one of those high fives Piccolo had heard about. As expected, the two launched into a tirade about who was stronger, this incredibly improved Gohan or Gotenks. Piccolo almost envied their naivete, even if he hoped their predictions of Boo being defeated were correct,...

* * *

"I-Incredible,..." Kibito stammered out, observing the force of Gohan's Masenko blast from the Sacred World of the Kaioshin. "Feeling his power rise was one thing but to see him triumph over Majin Boo,...!"

"It is quite impressive yes," Kaioshin answered, keeping his shock better in-check. "But Boo will not fall that easily."

"Hey!" Goku said, squinting at the magic ball letting them see the fight and thumbing his finger on it. "What's that movin' in the rocks?"

* * *

A pink snake-like blob shot out from the rubble at him with Gohan reflexively jumping back. The second his feet touched the ground again, two more came, then three, then way too many for him to possibly avoid. If he stayed grounded. Blasting off into the air, just when the growing blob was about to get to him, Gohan saw a grinning Majin Boo's head form from the blob then open his mouth so wide it would've snapped an ordinary person's jaw right off.

When he saw a pink spark off ki light up in the back of Boo's mouth, Gohan's eyes widened while his hands reflexively snapped to his side.

"DDDIEEAARGHH!" Boo gargled it out when his mouth beam went off.

"HHHHAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted back, the blue blast meeting Boo's pink one in a clash. Neither one of them gave an inch, Gohan gritting his teeth hard enough for all of them to hurt and Boo literally blowing smoke out of his head holes. Between the two of them, Gohan had a slight edge in the clash but it wasn't good enough of one to definitively turn it to his favor. It didn't help Majin Boo had, if it was really possible, an unlimited amount of ki. Even with so much energy pouring out of him, it wasn't going down at all. But Gohan's would sooner or later,...

Just when he was considering breaking off the clash, Gohan's ki sense picked something behind him and from his peripheral vision, he saw Boo's decapitated arms transforming into a big, blanket-like blob coming right for him.

"D-Damn it!" Gohan shouted, losing focus for a second which almost bit him in the hide because Boo immediately overtook a good chunk of his Kamehameha. _He's either gonna swallow me up... or blow me away!_

With Boo's beam and blanket inching closer, Gohan growled and did the only thing that made any sense. "Please let this work...!"

* * *

The silence was almost deafening, even to his sharp Namekian ears. The boys' revelry and celebrations died off almost as quickly as Gohan's power faded, slowly but surely into nothingness.

 _W-What happened,...?!_ Piccolo mentally shouted, clenching his fists. _What did that monster do?! Gohan was winning, damn it!_

"I'll smash him!" Goten shouted, powering up into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo only barely caught his leg in time, stopping him from rushing off. "Lemme go! I gotta crush that monster, he killed Gohan!"

"And he'll kill you too if you try to fight him without fusing!" The Namekian shouted back, sympathizing with the boy's anger and feeling it intimately as well. But anger alone wouldn't produce results.

"P-Piccolo's right Goten!" Surprisingly, Trunks backed Piccolo up. "Let's fuse then go smash that monster once and for all!"

Before they could argue more, Super Boo blasted away from where he fought Gohan, his power growing all the while. When he finally arrived at where they were at, Piccolo could see why that was: a gargantuan ball of ki growing bigger and bigger and bigger each passing moment hanging over his head.

"C'mon brats!" Majin Boo shouted, elongating his mouth into a megaphone shape. "Fuse and fight me or I'll blow everything up! You got five seconds!"

 _Is this accursed day ever going to_ end...?! Piccolo cursed for what felt the millionth time then let Goten go. If Gotenks was bad before he couldn't imagine what the hell he'd do now...

* * *

"Damn it!" Goku shouted, scowling at the image of Boo preparing to blow up the Earth. "What happened? What'd Boo do t'Gohan?!"

"He absorbed him! Just as he did with my fellow Kaioshin long ago!"

"He ate im? Just like Chi-Chi and the others?!"

"N-Not exactly," Kaioshin gulped. "This is him taking the person's attributes to improve himself, it's the reason why he's different from what he was originally…"

"Well then, something's gone wrong on his end." Elder Kaioshin said it like everything was fine.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Honestly," He rolled his eyes. "You young folk have worse eyesight than me, look at him! He's the same as before!"

The three of them looked at the crystal ball closer.

"My word!" Kaioshin shouted. "You're right revered ancestor! Boo has remained the same despite absorbing Gohan!"

"Would that not mean he is not... absorbed?" Kibito suggested, after a brief silence, Goku thumped the crystal ball again.

"Can this thing see inside a'BooAAAHHH!"

Old Kaioshin scowled at him after smacking his hand away. "It will if you don't break it first! Clumsy oaf!"

Waving his hands at the ball, the image of Boo throwing the ball at Gotenks zoomed into him, going through whatever he was made out of it. The blob that swallowed Gohan went into Boo's stomach so they focused there. Inside, they saw almost like a cave system inside of the monster made of pink, veiny goop.

Inside that goop, surrounded by a ki barrier all over and looking around all confused was Gohan!

* * *

 **For anyone fearing another incomplete story, fear not! I wrote all of the chapters before publishing this time! Also, I would like to think my new (first) editor, Kagari, for helping me iron out even more kinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Phew! I'm alive!" Gohan chuckled, whipping a whole lot of sweat off his forehead. Things looked dicey there for a minute with Boo's mouth blast on one end and the blob from the other. With those odds, he did the only thing making any sense, put up a barrier and hoped he'd get out of it well enough to keep on fighting.

It worked, he'd be dead otherwise but just from looking around, something weird happened. "Where am I? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

His voice echoed through, wherever he was. It looked like the inside of a cave, a very dark purple cave with unnatural looking bulges on the ceiling and floor with sticking looking,... veins connecting them both. Dropping his barrier, Gohan gently knelt on the floor, placing his hand to the surface.

"T-This is... alive?!" He realized, feeling something close to a blood flow running underneath. "C-Could it be...?!"

Focusing on his other senses, Gohan closed his eyes and tried to confirm his suspicions but it wasn't easy. Whatever was happening inside this place was interfering with his ability to feel ki. Even breathing was difficult, the air, the atmosphere of there, it all felt wrong. In spite of this, with more effort than he'd usually need, Gohan felt what he needed.

"I-I'm inside Boo..." He whispered, feeling a fresh bit of sweat break out. "B-But how...?!"

He scratched his head, rewinding back to when Boo's attacks finally got to him. "I didn't feel getting hit by the blast... Could he have dropped it in time to let that goo eat me?!"

Before he could wonder more, the inside of Boo started getting hot, really, really hot and he could more easily feel a build up of ki... somewhere outside he guessed.

"C'mon brats!" Majin Boo's shout reverberated from inside him so loud Gohan had to cover his ears. "Fuse and fight me or I'll blow everything up! You got five seconds!"

"Oh no! He's gonna blow up the Earth!" Powering up, Gohan was about to blow a hole through Boo when more shaking suddenly made him lose his balance.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He heard Goten and Trunks both shout from the outside. Was that the fusion of theirs everyone was talking about? Truten or something? "The unstoppable Gotenks will smash you like nobody else!"

When Boo shook this time, it got followed up by the whole of his inside suddenly shrinking down, squashing Gohan then growing back to normal before he suddenly jerked forward, making Gohan smash face first into him.

"Aw, gross,..." He hovered out of the wall, not trusting himself to stay on balance any other way. Loud pounding noises echoed through the inside, probably Boo and Gotenks trading attacks with each other. From what his dad said, Gotenks was pretty strong, maybe good enough to win on his own, but if that were true, he'd have already done it,...

"Boo's regeneration must've given him trouble as it did me, I wish we could get rid of it somehow,..." Suddenly, Gohan remembered something he hadn't thought about in a very long time: Cell. Specifically, something Cell said about his own regeneration all those years ago.

"I-I think I got it! Dad! Dad can you see or hear me?!" He shouted, hoping they could somehow give him an answer but nothing came. It probably wasn't surprising, considering where he was. "Look! Cell had a core in his head that let him keep regenerating! What if Majin Boo has something like that too! From inside, I could find and destroy it so we could finally beat him!"

No answer, deflating some of his enthusiasm. Sighing, Gohan looked back up to the ceiling, speaking more softly. "I don't know if you got any of that, but I'm hoping you have! So please tell Gotenks not to go overboard, not while I'm still stuck in here, okay?"

Instead of getting the answer he wanted, something big and strong drove into Boo right where he was, smashing Gohan's entire body and sending him flying into the opposite wall. "Ugh,..." He spat out some blood. "I better find that core fast,... I don't know what'll happen to me if Gotenks tries vaporizing Boo,..."

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! GOHAN!" Goku shouted, shaking the crystal ball with Old Kaiohin complaining and beating on his chest about it. His son couldn't hear him as he got himself out of the wall Gotenks punched him into and started flying up. "Can you hear meOOOWW!"

Old Kaioshin kneed him in the crotch, making him drop the crystal ball. "He obviously can't hear you, idiot! So stop taking your frustrations out on my stuff!"

"Oof,... sorry,.." He whined out, kneeling to make the pain down there stop. "But his idea's good! Quick! Get me over t'Kaio's! He'll let me talk to Gotenks!"

"Fear not, with my Kai Kai ability we shall get there in due haste-" A loud ringing noise close by cut Kibito off, it sounded sort of like a phone but it was coming from the crystal ball.

"What could Enma want at a time like this, I wonder?" Old Kaioshin waved his hands at it and sure enough, Kind Enma was on the other end.

"Finally! It's been eons since anyone's used this number!" Enma shouted, looking pretty nervous. "What'd you do, lose it?!"

"Nice to see you too Enma," Old Kaioshin with a mean look. "Now, what do you want? We've got a crisis to solve!"

"That crisis is precisely what I'm calling about in the first place! I saw Gohan get swallowed whole and that idiot Gotenks failed already, so I've got a backup plan right here!"

"What could he mean?" Kaioshin asked. The crystal ball showing Enma also gave them a good look at his office where several ogres and a regular soul were standing around. Enma shuffled through his big book where everyone's record was kept and with a mean look at the soul close by, thumped on a page with a big seal saying "Approved!"

A second later, the soul changed from a little poofy yellow ball into someone Goku didn't expect to see again.

"You kept im?! King Enma, yer a genius!"

* * *

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Gotenks shouted at Boo, tossing out dozens of ki blasts with every arm thrust. After punches didn't work out he decided to blow him away. But Boo kept changing his body to dodge him, like making his arms, legs and even whole body super thin and wiggly. It didn't stop him from sticking his tongue out or from trying to flip Gotenks off with those weird mitten hands.

"Nya nya!" He wiggled his whole body up and down, looking like a freaky, chubby snake hovering in the air. "Can't hit me, can ya runt?!"

"Oh yeah?!" Smacking his arms together, a whole lot of Gotenks' energy blast stopped flying forwards and instead for each other, and a whole lot of them had Majin Boo right in the middle of where they'd meet up. Boo's stupid mouth bit his own stupid tongue when he freaked out and noticed a whole lot of pain coming right for him.

But it didn't work, in no time flat, his body curled up into a ball then flew directly down fast enough to dodge all the blasts. It rolled down there for a second then ricocheted off the floor and flew right towards Gotenks.

"Oh crap!" He blasted away from it but Boo's arms shot up and grabbed the ends of his long Super Saiyan 3 hair, making the fused boy scream something fierce in pain when it got pulled, hard. "Ooooowwwww! Lemme go you pink bastard!"

"Have it your way!" Boo spun his mostly ball-shaped body in-place, making him and the spinning Gotenks look like a big wheel going around in the sky real fast. Then it stopped dead with Gotenks being smashed right down into the ground, denting it for miles away from the impact crater.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke," Gotenks said, holding his belly to fight back the bad feeling he was getting from it. It didn't get better when Boo suddenly smashed down from up top, pinning him down with his butt and feet. He gave Gotenks a mean grin while his arms were turning into something looking like jackhammers.

"Now I'm gonna smash you, you littleAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Gotenks couldn't hold it back anymore, being spun around then smashed hard in the belly made a whole lot of puke practically jump out of his mouth and right into Boo's mid-gloat.

"AAAAAGGHHHHH!" Boo screamed on, getting off of Gotenks and trying to gargle out the vomit stuck in his throat. "KILGHHJYUOO!"

"I almost feel bad for im," Gotenks said, slowly getting back up on wobbly feet. "But now I got a chance!"

Wiping some of the last puke away from his mouth, the fused boy grinned then powered himself back up, first creating a pair of ki balls in each hand before smashing them together and moving both arms over to his head. This was his chance! To finish off Majin Boo for good and avenge everyone he'd killed!

"Say hello t'my little-"

 _DON'T DO IT!_ A loud cut into Gotenks' mind, making him feel like he got a slap to the face from one of his moms. _Gotenks! Don't fire on Boo! Gohan's in there!_

"What... Is th-that... Goku, I mean dad?!" He wondered, letting his guard drop while Boo kept on choking.

 _Yeah! It's me! I'm callin' from the afterlife! Listen t'me! Gohan got eaten up by Boo but he's alive inside o'there!_

"A-Are you serious?! S-So I just almost killed..." Before he could finish, a recovered Majin Boo smacked Gotenks across the face into a nearby canyon.

"Gonna make you hurt a lot for that!" Blowing lots of smoke out of his face holes, Boo shouted and kept his promise by firing off dozens of ki blasts into the canyon. Pretty soon, the whole thing was going up in a big mess of pink explosions and smoke with Gotenks a yellow blip flying away from it.

"B-But how am I supposed to fight this guy then?! If I go on the offense I'll probably hurt Gohan but if I run away he'll do some weird crap with his body to attack me next! I'd have to keep im still for a long time!"

 _Are you of all people complaining about finding an unorthodox method of winning?_

Gotenks felt the mom slap feeling again. "M-Mister V-Vegeta... I mean, dad?!"

 _Hmph, who else? Now pick your mouth off the floor and get to work, the fate of the Earth rests on what you do next!_

"Yeah, no pressure! I just gotta make this pink freak stay still without fighting him or letting him beat me up!"

 _Aw c'mon! You guys've been pullin' out crazy tricks to win all the time!_

 _For once, I agree with Kakarot. You've created ghosts, ascended to heights neither of us ever thought possible, but your wild imagination has run dry now?!_

 _I wouldn't have left things up t'you guys if I didn't think you couldn't pull it off!_

 _Precisely, now go! Go and win like I know you can!_

"Enough running brat!" Boo stopped firing and super speeded his way over to Gotenks, kicking him in the face towards a stone wall. While he was pinned there, he felt tears in the corner of his eyes, but not because he was getting sappy, Gotenks didn't get sappy. It was from his aching nose, for sure.

"Alright, dads! I'll make you both proud! Just watch! Hhhyyyyaaaaaa!" Blowing the wall away Gotenks crossed his arms and tapped his left foot while Boo rushed towards him. When he got really close, he took a big breath then shouted: "TTTTIIIIMMMEEEEE OOOOOUTTTT!"

The shout was so strong, Boo's face flew back at the sides, he had to shake it like a horse for it to get back to normal. "What's the big idea, runt?! Why time out?!"

"We're not gettin' anywhere like this man."

"Huh?!" Boo tilted his head to the side. "What'd you mean?"

"Look, I say I'm the strongest, and you say you're the strongest but we're goin' about it all wrong man, strengths about well, strength, right?" He flexed his muscles with Boo giving him an approving nod. "So, why don't we stop all this laser firing, flying, ghost bombs, stretchy crap and do it leak REAL men, huh?"

"Hrm..." Boo rubbed his chin, looking kinda,... thoughtful if you could call it that. "What do I win when I win?"

"You get to kill me and be the strongest in the universe, but if I win when I win, you go bye-bye instead, so, you interested?"

"Hhhhrrrrmmmm... Okay, what do you wanna do?"

Gotenks grinned. "We're gonna need some help first!"

* * *

"So Gohan lives..." Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief, allowing himself a small smile. Goku and Vegeta, who'd been teleported from various spots in the afterlife were brought over to Kaio, first contacting Gotenks and now him. "Thank you for telling me."

 _Save your thanks for later, focus on helping Gotenks with whatever he needs._

 _Yea, Majin Boo an' him are doing something weird._

Goku wasn't wrong, Piccolo could sense a lull in the battle, for some reason, the two of them were just... standing around from what he could tell, but doing what? He could not say. His smile vanished when he felt the two of them flying,... together,... towards him. "What is he doing?"

 _... I dunno, he said it was a surprise..._

"Terrific," Piccolo ground out, bracing himself against a blast of wind when the two of them landed mere feet away from him.

"Yo! Piccolo!" Gotenks rushed over to him. "You can make stuff, right?"

"I can use magic materialization, yes... why?"

"Sweet! So!" The fused boy slapped his hands together. "We're gonna need a couple of REALLY strong chairs and an even stronger table."

"Chairs? A Table?!" Piccolo repeated, blinking all the while. "What the devil for?!"

"How else are we gonna have our arm-wrestling contest?"

"... WWHHHAATTTT?!"

* * *

 **Kudos to my editor Kagari for ironing out the grammar & spelling kinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going out there?!" Dende shouted, grabbing hold of a nearby boulder to steady himself. Ever since Majin Boo somehow broke out of the Room of Spirit of Time everything was getting crazier by the minute. Mister Popo threw him off the Lookout while he and the others were devoured, then Gotenks and Piccolo appeared, then what felt like Gohan before disappearing and then Gotenks started fighting Boo again and then stopped... maybe?

They were still doing something really close to one another judging by how their powers kept skyrocketing but from what Dende could tell they weren't fighting, even if their powers gave off the impression they were. Thanks to his keen Namekian hearing, he could ever faintly make out their screams from-off in the distance.

So what could they be doing to literally shake the whole planet apart?

"Water... Beer,..." A ragged voice close by said, making Dende jump back from the boulder. A pant and bark followed the man's voice, belonging to an Earth animal, a dog possibly. What was really incredible was the fact any Earthling was left alive at all!

 _With all the noise over there, I must've missed them!_ Keeping his balance in spite of the shaking, Dende peaked behind a nearby wall to where he heard them and spotted someone he never expected.

"M-Mister Satan?!"

The proclaimed champion of the world, looking haggard, slouched over and about ready to faint, turned his gaping head over to Dende. He blinked a couple of times with his dog companion doing the same.

"A green man...? Man, I must really be gettin' thirsty..."

"N-No wait!" Dende ran over to him when it looked like he'd keep marching through the wastes. "I'm not a hallucination, I'm real!"

"Ha! Yeah right! Next thing you'll tell me Bee's a dog! Hahahahahahahah!"

"...But he is a dog..."

"What...?" Mister Satan stared at the dog named Bee panting next to him, the little guy looking just as worn out as his owner. "Hmmm, you might be right..."

The constant rumbling underneath them suddenly spiked up with a powerful shake, sending the worn out Mister Satan crashing to the ground, luckily, Dende managed to catch him halfway down. Bee had a better sense of balance, even managing to growl and bark in the direction where Majin Boo and Gotenks were ratcheting up the fight.

"What-What is going on over there?!" Mister Satan shouted close enough to Dende's ear for him to cringe.

"It's Majin Boo! A friend of mine is fighting him to save the world!"

"Boo?!" Satan shouted even louder this time. "Boo's over there?! I gotta go help him out!"

"What?! Stop!" Dende grabbed hold of his arm. "You can't help him! I know you two became friends but it's too dangerous! He's not the same Boo as before!"

"That's a load of crap! Boo coulda killed me and Bee when he changed but he didn't! He remembers me!"

"What?! Are you certain?" How could he not have seen that? He and Piccolo observed their whole interactions. Then again, Boo almost immediately rushed to the Lookout after changing into whatever he was now. If it was true, it might break whatever stalemate Gotenks had with the monster now,...

"Fine, but if we're going, I need you to stick close to me and not do anything unless I tell you, alright?"

"I'm the world champ! Why should I listen toAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Dende, grabbing Bee too, levitated off the ground and started slowly flying towards the big battle. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't drop me!"

* * *

Over the past decades, Piccolo saw and partook in many battles, some difficult, others easy. He'd witnessed tyrants and time traveling monsters fall, even returned from death itself after the Saiyan Nappa killed him. He'd experienced fear, courage, anxiety, helplessness,... but of all the battles he'd done, none surpassed the one in front of him in terms of sheer, absolute, idiocy.

Bracing himself as again a stone wall backed up with a full-sized energy barrier, Piccolo stood near the epicenter of the storm of ki being blasted out in every direction by Gotenks and Boo. Like a tornado of blue and pink, their ki swirled around them, creating an impenetrable force of raw power around them, and the table.

Somehow, despite the pressure being put on it, the table he'd made was holding on while the chairs were blown away then incinerated when Gotenks and Boo upped the ante and stood up for better leverage. That was also when their combined power sent him flying across the field, face first into a boulder.

Then there was the screaming,...

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Majin Boo shouted, releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gotenks shouted back, his eyes going completely blank as throbbing veins popped out of his face's sides.

 _Just when I thought this couldn't get more foolish...!_ Piccolo ground his teeth, trying to block out their insufferable screaming with his hands. Still, he would give credit where it was due, Gotenks' idea would get Boo relatively still, allowing Gohan to find this hypothetical core and get rid of the monster's regenerative abilities without being squashed, punched, crushed and potentially vaporized in the heat of fighting.

He just hoped his old pupil could pull it off already,...

This borderline joke of a fight kept going for a while still until Boo's shape began to change. Most of his body started to shrink, while his right arm seemed to gain most of the new mass. The arm he was using to wrestle Gotenks with.

"W-What the,...?!" Gotenks stammered out before Boo grinned then used his strengthened arm to smash the fused boy's right through the table, along with the rest of him, right into the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! I WIN! SCREW YOU BRAT!" Majin Boo tried to pull a rude gesture with his mitten hand.

"You cheating scumbag!" Gotenks' practically blasted out of the ground and scowled at his opponent. "I wanna do-over! That's not allowed!"

"Nuh uh! All we ever said was to wrestle to see who was the strongest in raw muscle, not my fault you can't bulk yours up like me!"

"... PICCOLO!" Gotenks suddenly shouted at him, his voice going off like an explosion. "You're the judge o' this! Is that fair?!"

"W-What?! I'm not the judge! I never agreed to such a thing!"

"Why else do you think I asked you to stick around? You're supposed to be the judge to make sure nobody breaks the rules!"

"And how is the supposed judge being your friend fair?!" Boo shouted, changing back to his regular body shape and leaning down to glare at Gotenks from up close.

"What?! That's not even- I don't- S-Shut up! You cheated first so I can cheat now too!"

It was absolutely the wrong thing to say, a moment later Gotenks' depowered from Super Saiyan 3 to his regular self and another one later broke into a stunned-looking pair of Goten and Trunks. When another one passed, Piccolo was off the ground and leaping over Majin Boo and shoving his turban over the monsters head.

"RUN! Get out of here now!" He shouted to the boys, locking his arms and feet around Boo's chest, using magic materialization to create more and more of them over his face, sending the monster into a muffled, screaming frenzy.

"B-But-"

"You'll-

"DO IT!"

Boo's mouth blast then release of ki blew Piccolo away, breaking through his barrier like it was nothing. He knew it was the only thing that kept him from being vaporized instantly.

Goten and Trunks, for once, decided to listen to him but Boo's stretching hands caught them both by the feet. The two of them screamed as he reeled them back and smashed them into the ground.

"Time to die, runts-" This time, Piccolo tossed his cape over Boo's head, sending him into another screaming frenzy. When the monster spun the upper half of his body around, the Namekian was already sending multiple image copies of himself around the battlefield. They lasted barely a second what with Boo blowing them away with more mouth blasts but it was just long enough.

"TAIYO-KEN!" Piccolo shouted, blinding Boo just-in-time to make his mouth beam fire off in the opposite direction. Then, he put up another barrier and hurled all of himself at Boo to break his hold on the boys. Majin Boo just swatted him aside, and this time, the hit almost knocked Piccolo right out.

"Nice try," Majin Boo grinned, his apparent confusion completely gone. "But that little midget friend of yours up there pulled that trick on my already, not falling for it agai-"

"Double Dodonpa!" A child-like voice Piccolo recognized even half-unconscious shouted, cutting through the back of Boo's head and through his eyes with a pair of yellow blasts. Boo growled in pain, holding his smoking wounds while Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were levitated off the ground and away from him.

"W-What's going on?!" Trunks asked looking around. "Who's the weird kid?!"

"C-Chiaotzu?!" Piccolo stammered out when Boo growled again, his eyes healed.

"Another runt?! I'll squash you too-"

"SHIN KIKOHO!" Another stronger voice released an even more powerful ki attack at Boo, this time taking the monster by surprise and blowing him a ways off from them. It didn't take much for even the dazed Piccolo to figure out who it was.

"Quick! Suppress your ki! I don't think that'll hold him off long-" Tenshinhan was proven right unfortunately quickly when Boo literally blasted out of the ground, the upper part of his body twisted into a sick copy of a wind-up toy grinning at them.

"No more tricks! Now I'll destroy you and this whole-"

 _Do you have pigs feet?!_ A voice familiar to Chiaotzu, Tenshinhan and Piccolo suddenly shouted inside theirs and everyone else' heads.

"Who's that?" Goten asked while Boo just growled.

"What is it NOW?!"

 _Yes, I do! Wear shoes and maybe nobody'll notice! Heeheeheehee,..._

Everyone just around blankly, until Trunks asked. "Was,... was that supposed to be a joke?"

 _What are you all doing?_ Piccolo questioned them but nobody answered.

 _Uhh, what does a comedian read?! COMICS?!_

 _That's not how the joke goes, Goku! And you're just re-using old material anyway_

 _So were you!_

 _I don't work well under pressure, okay?!_

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS! OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Boo shouted, more steam gushing out of his head holes. While Goku, Kaio, and Boo bickered, Piccolo detected someone nearby, a familiar ki signature belonging to Kibito. Then it all made sense, they were distracting Boo with this so Kibito could get them all away! Unfortunately, if Boo's building up ki was any clue, it wasn't working.

 _Vegeta!_ Kaio shouted. _Stop just standing there and do something!_

 _I will have no part of this idiocy!_

 _He's gonna kill Trunks if you don't!_

 _Damn you Kakarot,... FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUNNY! EARTHLINGS! BECAUSE THEY'RE WEAK AND DIE FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _..._

 _... Yer really messed up, Vegeta._

Before anyone could comment or more importantly, get away, Boo started snickering, then giggling and finally cackling at the top of his lungs. His mouth getting absurdly bigger and bigger all the while. By the time he was laughing loud enough to be heard for miles and miles, you could fit a whole table into his gaping mouth.

"HAHAHAHA! IT'S TRUE! IT WAS FUNNY WHEN I KILLED EVERY HUMAN! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _This- This is it!_ Piccolo thought. _Now we can escape-_

While laughing, Boo's left hand stretched so fast it made Piccolo's and everyone's heads spin, right through the boulder where Kibito was hiding, grabbing the Kaioshin's assistant by the throat then using him as a human club to smash everyone else down with.

"I can smell Kaioshin anywhere," Boo grinned, returning his arm to regular length. Raising it over his head, Piccolo and everyone else couldn't do anything but helplessly lying on the ground, watching the monsters ki ball grow bigger and bigger.

"D-Damn it,..!" Piccolo growled, trying to get up but his beaten body wouldn't budge. On the corner of his eye, he could see Kibito lying unconscious, their last chance of getting away lost! His mind went back to Gohan, wondering where he was? Was he killed in all the craziness so far? Did Gotenks' wrestling match somehow get him killed? Did Chaiotzu accidentally cut him through with that Dodonpa?!

"C'Cmon,... guys!" Trunks said, failing to get back up too. "We can't let this creep,... win!"

"Y-Yeah!" Goten groundout. "We're not... finished yet...!"

"Fat chance, runts! This is the end! I'm the strongest in the universe now!"

"BBBBBOOOOO!" A voice Piccolo recognized well enough shouted from afar, once again interrupting Majin Boo from finishing them off. But unlike all the other times, Boo didn't react with anger or frustration, if anything, he actually,... flinched? "BBBOOOOO! IT'S MMMEEEEE!"

"S-Satan..." Boo growled, his teeth gnashing against one another as he spun around to face the so-called champion of the world.

"I-I don't believe it..." Tenshinhan said from the back. "That pompous... windbag survived,...?!"

"B-But how? He's just a regular guy!" Chiaotzu asked, and Piccolo knew the answer immediately. He and Dende witnessed the two of them bond.

 _If anything can give Gohan the time he needs to finish the job,... this may just be it,..._

"Boo! What're you doing?!" Satan shouted, panting with a little dog yapping next to him. The dog, despite looking as haggard as its owner, happily barked and wagged its tail and Majin Boo.

"G-Go... away,...!"

"Not a chance! That green guy called Dende told me what you've been doing! Did you forget the promise you made about never killing anyone ever again?!"

 _D-Dende is alive?!_ Piccolo almost shouted when Boo scowled, making him and almost everyone else reflexively flinch, but Satan, against all good sense, looked like he didn't care. _He either believes in Boo's good heart unconditionally,... or he's doing a terrific job masking his own fear,..._

"I'll do what I want!" Boo shouted, stomping his foot like an angry child. "I'm the strongest so I can kill whoever I want!"

"Yeah, then why didn't you kill me, huh?! Or Bee?!"

Boo flinched again, with steam pouring out his head holes.

"Yeah! I know what you did! You killed everyone else on Earth, except me and Bee! That means you're not a total bad guy! So quit acting like one and let Dende bring everyone back, alright?!"

"NNNNOOO!" Boo shouted, his mouth elongating wide enough to swallow Satan whole, and this time, the Earthling and his pup flinched. "I'll destroy the whole world! So get outta my way and let me do it! P-PleaAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

Without any rhyme or reason, Majin Boo started screaming, painfully, at the top of his lungs. The force of it was so strong it was enough to blow everyone a decent walking distance away from him. Then he stumbled, fell to his knees and started grabbing the side of his head.

"N-No,... I-I ate him! He can't haveAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed even louder this time, managing to crack the ground underneath him. Painful veins starting popping all over his tensing body, steam once again left the sides of his head, but something came out of it this time around. A small pair of dots the size of glowing flies exiting Boo.

A second later, with a loud popping noise, the two dots changed into a haggard-looking Gohan,... and the original Majin Boo crashing onto the ground.

"Phew..." Gohan sighed. "I made it..."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it NOW?!" Majin Boo shouted, and Gohan had to agree with him. To say his trip inside this old monster was bizarre would be really underselling it. On the long trip through Boo's chest, throat and finally into his head area, Gohan went on what most might call the craziest carnival ride of all time.

He'd been thrown around, punched, kicked, burrowed into Boo's body, squashed, spun around so fast he would've thrown up if he'd eaten anything, and probably got thrown up on himself. It was the only explanation for the weird puke that sent him back down to Boo's stomach when he reached the throat the first time.

Making up for lost time it didn't get any easier. Boo started shouting and powering up, making his inside feel agonizingly hot and suffocating. If it wasn't for the barrier saving him again, Gohan was pretty sure the heat would've vaporized him.

 _On the plus side, it got him to stop moving around for a while, and it got the puke stink off me..._

"HAHAHAHA! IT'S TRUE! IT WAS FUNNY WHEN I KILLED EVERY HUMAN! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _What is he laughing about out there?!_ Gohan cringed, covering his ears and flying mercifully away from Boo's throat where the sound was especially grating.

"I can smell Kaioshin anywhere,..."

"Kaioshin...?!" Gohan said, wondering what he could possibly be doing out there?

"Fat chance, runts! This is the end! I'm the strongest in the universe now!"

That struck Gohan like a good punch across the face, got him to speed up his ascent through Boo's head and what might've been passing for his nostrils. By the time he reached what must've been the brain area, the monster said something that shocked Gohan for a whole lot of different reasons.

"S-Satan,..."

"What?!" He shouted, gaping back down through the tunnels. The fact Mister Satan survived after everything Boo had done was surprising by itself but the fact Boo sounded actually... afraid of him of all people... It might've just been the craziest thing he'd heard all day!

Still, there would be plenty of time to figure out the hows and whys: he had a core to find and destroy.

Floating across the head of Boo, Gohan couldn't find anything resembling a brain whatsoever, much less some kind of core keeping him together.

"Darn it! Did I just do all this for nothing...?!"

Glancing around frantically, he tried to find something to prove his doubts wrong, but no matter where he looked, the feeling he'd wasted his time only grew bigger and bigger.

"I'll do what I want!" Boo shouted, making Gohan's ears ring. "I'm the strongest so I can kill whoever I want!"

"N-No! No, you won't-" Just as he was about to power up and blast through his head, Gohan saw something tucked away in a corner. Something being suspended in the air by two of those vines sticking out from the ground and ceiling. Flying towards it, Gohan noticed how chunky it was and gasped when he saw the reason why.

"T-The original Majin Boo...!" He gasped out, staring at the face of Boo's old self, the one who'd almost killed him and started this whole mess in the first place. "B-But why is he here? C-Could he be the core-"

"NNNNOOO!" Boo shouted again, louder than he'd ever done it before. "I'll destroy the whole world! So get outta my way and let me do it! P-PleaAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

 _Right, no time for hows and whys!_ Flinging himself towards the cocoon, Gohan grabbed hold of it tightly than with all his strength, pulled and yanked it right from where it was supposed to be. With a loud thud, they both landed on the ground and for a second, Gohan thought he'd made a mistake.

But just a second, because when Boo started shouting like his insides were being torn apart, he knew some damage had been done. He just hoped it was enough.

"Time to leave!" Grabbing hold of the original Boo by a cacoon strand, Gohan flew as fast as he possibly could to get out, but when the tunnel leading back to the throat area sealed itself off, he was forced to fly back up for another route.

"C'mon! Where're those side holes of his?!" Avoiding the randomly expanding then squashing tunnels, Gohan grit his teeth and prepared to risk just blowing his way out when a rush of steam passed over him, giving him a clue to his exit.

He smiled and followed where the steam was going. "Bingo!"

Sure enough, it led outside and he managed to squeeze through it just a second before it closed in on itself. Seeing the sun again along with feeling some fresh air again was enough for him to immediately let himself relax, just for a little bit. By the time he landed on solid ground and was back to full height. Gohan was just about ready to kiss it.

"Phew..." Gohan smiled, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "I made it..."

"G-Gohan!" A whole bunch of familiar voices shouted all at once, the owner of one immediately flew towards him for a big hug. "Y-You're okay!"

"I sure am Goten..." He hugged his little brother back, feeling like he hadn't seen him in a million years instead of just a few minutes.

"You've certainly grown kid..."

"Boy ain't that the truth..."

He looked over to see Tenshinhan and Chaiotzu there too! "Hey, guys!" He waved at them. "It's been a long time-"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Majin Boo's shout blew them all a ways back as his body started to change again. It was shrinking but bulking up at the same time, and the tail on his head grew absurdly large, along with his ki...

"We've got to end this, now!" He turned around towards everyone there. "Attack him with everything you've got guys! Now's our chance!"

"RIGHT!" They all shouted, collectively powering up to their absolute highest strength level. Boo was too distracted by whatever the change had done to him to defend himself, and Gohan knew how effective this could be to turn the tables of a fight. He just hoped it all went right for them, finally.

Once Chiaotzu telekinetically moved Boo's cocoon, Mister Satan and Kibito away, everyone flew up and gave Boo their absolute best shots.

"DODONPA!"

"SHIN KIKOHO!"

"MAKANKOSAPPO!"

"KIAI HO!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

MASENKO!"

The spot where the agonized Majin Boo kept screaming was soon swallowed up by the joint ki blasts, his screams eventually being drowned out by their collective shouts and the massive explosion of energy being pummeled into and going off all around him. Gohan wasn't sure how long this went on for, but it wasn't until his arms went a little limp and his throat got rough that he, and everyone else, finally stopped.

Once the smoke cleared, the place Majin Boo was standing on was nothing but a giant, bottomless looking chasm. Nobody said anything, instead just staring at it, feeling out if they'd done it.

"I-Is it finally over..." Trunks broke the silence, dropping out of Super Saiyan along with Goten.

Nobody said anything again until a voice Gohan wasn't expecting to hear for a while again spoke to him and everyone else there.

 _You guys did it! King Enma just told me Majin Boo's soul popped inta his office! He's dead fer sure!_

Not surprisingly, Goten and Trunks were the first ones to start cheering.

"Aw yeah! I told that creep we'd beat him, right Goten?!" He offered Gohan's little brother a fist bump.

"Sure did pal!"

"And it only took a few lucky breaks, as usual," Piccolo chuckled out, looking pretty beaten up now that Gohan got a chance to look at him which his old master must've noticed. "Don't worry about me kid, I've survived worse than this."

"Don't worry, Kibito'll fix you right up when we wake him up."

 _You guys were awesome! I knew you could do it!_

 _Yes, it was a truly great display._ Gohan's eyes widened when he heard Vegeta too; he was about to ask him what he'd been up to when Tenshinhan got their attention.

"Not to rain on everyone's parade," Tenshinhan grimly spoke up. "But we're not quite done yet."

When they looked over to what he meant, they spotted Mister Satan back on ground level, trying to get Majin Boo out of his cocoon with a little dog helping him out.

"Mister Satan! Get away from him!" Gohan practically screamed out, rushing over to Videl's dad, but when he tried to grab him all he got was a smack across the hand.

"Don't bug me, kid! I gotta help him outta there!"

"Are you nuts old man?!" Trunks shouted, glaring at him. "He tried to destroy the world! We gotta get rid of him!"

 _Trunks is right, even with diminished strength that creature is far too dangerous to be kept alive!_

"As strange as this feels to say," Tenshinhan reluctantly said. "I agree with Vegeta. What's to stop him from going crazy all over again!"

"M-Me!" Mister Satan suddenly hugged the cocoon close with the little dog standing in front of it, growling at them. "Boo's not bad! Not this one anyway! He just got mad when Bee and I got hurt is all! But I'll keep im from changing back into that monster! I promise!"

"Mister Satan is correct, this Majin Boo did go through a change of heart," Piccolo, surprisingly enough, took Satan's side. "Dende and I witnessed all of this occur, its only severe circumstances which made him turn hostile again."

 _That Boo's not a bad guy, he's just a kid who didn't know no better s'all._

 _Damn it, Kakarot! Don't make this more difficult than it has to be!_

"Well, I guess if you guys saw it, then its fine." Chiaotzu agreed with Gohan's father and Piccolo, getting an annoyed glare from Tenshinhan. "Hey, you, me, Piccolo and Vegeta were bad guys too and we're fine, why can't he be too?"

"S-See! Some of you guys agree with me!" Mister Satan kept pleading with the pup barking to back him up.

Goten, Gohan noticed, was staying surprisingly quiet for once. "What do you think?"

"Hrm, well..." He scratched the back of his head, looking even more like their dad than usual. "If mister Piccolo and dad and you say its fine, I guess I'll give im a chance too."

"Guess that makes me the tiebreaker then..."

"I-I'll let you go on a date with Videl!" Mister Satan blurted out so fast Gohan almost didn't understand him.

"W-What?!" He stared at him, trying to keep his cheeks from going totally red. "I-I don't-"

"Oh c'mon kid! I've seen the way she looks at ya! You telling me you don't like her back?"

This time, Gohan's whole face went red. He was trying very, very hard not to look at everyone else. "I-I-I g-guess we should give him a chance...?"

He felt so embarrassed for saying it he almost wanted Boo to wake back up and blow him to pieces. Tenshinhan was the first to break the silence with a long sigh.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree... Fine, I'll give him a chance too."

 _Don't blame me when this all goes horribly wrong._ Vegeta chided him from the afterlife then growled when a loud slap sound vent off.

 _Aw! It'll be alright Vegeta! Now, whadda ya say we go at it for a few rounds! Maybe you'll get Super Saiyan 3 too?_

 _Are you mocking me you lying bast-_

 _I'll call New Namek for you guys in a bit, we'll fix up everything Boo wrecked in no time._

With that their link to the afterlife stopped, leaving them standing there in the middle of nowhere. As promised, the Earth and everyone on it was restored about half an hour later. Dende joined them once he realized everything was safe, exchanging greetings with Gohan, Piccolo and everyone else.

On the flight back to the Lookout, they all watched life come back to Earth with cities being fixed and confused looking people being brought back to where they died. Tenshinhan and Chaiotzu said their goodbyes but promising to stay more in-touch from then on.

The Lookout, which Gohan figured must've been wrecked in the fight too, was back to pristine shape, and so was everyone there. While Dende and Piccolo walked up to a restored Mister Popo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks found themselves first rushed into crushing hugs by their moms and Grampa Ox-King before needing to calm everyone down over Majin Boo being there.

Eventually, a beaten up looking Vegeta joined them with Uranai Baba there, it didn't take long for him to get crushed in a few hugs too. He looked kinda annoyed by it at first then just smirked. That didn't surprise Gohan nearly as much as the thumbs up Vegeta gave him.

They weren't the only family hugging it out either, Mister Satan practically slobbered over a giggling Videl with lots of kisses all over before finally letting her introduce herself to the pup Bee.

While she did this, and everyone else was too distracted by watching Goten and Trunks reenacting the whole fight with Boo, their eyes met and the two couldn't help but blush at each other. Then he managed to pick up enough courage to wink at her.

 _T-That was cool... I hope..._


End file.
